


Power Girl: Rooftop Fiasco

by zacklin52



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Public Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: October Poll WinnerPower Girl gets blackmailed into a uncomfortable situation on a rooftop.Contains shotacon, blackmail, public?
Relationships: Karen Starr/Original Male Character(s), Power Girl/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Power Girl: Rooftop Fiasco

I don't own DC Comics or anything else. This is a work of fiction that contains Shota-con themes.

“Come on, come on. Please hurry!” Power Girl said to herself as she zipped through the National City skyline.

In a hurry, Kara-Zor-L, or better known on this universe as Karen Starr, made a mad dash to her apartment. Flying through the city, donning her iconic white leotard with a provocatively open chest piece that showed off her girls nicely, Power Girl quickly scanned the rooftops. As she whizzed through the skyscrapers, she finally caught a glimpse of the building she lived in.

“Crap! I’m not going to make it” she cried out as she landed on top of the building.

Her head spinning, she didn’t even bother to check for anyone on the roof as she crouched down and pulled the bottom of her suit to the side.

“Aaaahhhhh” she moaned out as a stream of piss started to shoot out of her pussy. 

Sighing out a breath of relief, the buxom blonde heroine relieved herself on top a random rooftop. Though she was unable to make it to her apartment in time, the rooftop wasn’t the worst choice to do her business. As her pee splattered onto the concrete floor, Power Girl couldn’t help but feel a bit naughty for doing something like this. It was so, how to put it, public. Blushing a little as she could feel the breeze blowing against her bare pussy, Power Girl couldn’t help but enjoy it a little longer. Taking a look at the mess she made, she decided it was best to leave now before anyone could see her. Adjusting the bottom of her leotard, Power Girl stood up and headed towards the rooftop door. As Power Girl turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks. In the heat of the moment, she forgot to check the surrounding area for anyone around. Now that she did, she saw a boy, maybe 14 right behind her. He had a phone in his hand and his mouth was wide open from the shock of what he just saw. She recognized him though. He was the boy that lived at the end of her apartment. What was his name? Jeff? Mark? Derick? Yes, it was Derick!

“Stupid! Stupid! How could you be so careless Karen!” Power Girl screamed at herself.

In a panic, Power Girl extended her arm out and started to talk.

“H-hey Derick. W-why don’t you give me the phone and forget what you just saw” she stuttered out as she reached for the phone.

Snapping out of the initial shock, the boy quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“My name is Henry” he corrected her.

“That’s right! Henry!” Karen shouted.

“S-so how about it? Forget what you saw, and everyone leaves happy, okay?” she smiled at him, hoping he takes the offer.

“Um, no” Henry responded as he held the phone tightly in his pocket.

“GIVE ME THE PHONE, NOW!” she said as her eyes lit up red.

“You’re not going to do it. You’re a hero” he said, not even a bit scared that she was aiming her laser eyes at him.

Closing her eyes before exhaling, Karen looked at him and accepted the reality that a boy just recorded the great Power Girl urinating on top of a building.

“Okay, what do you want?” she said slumping down in a defeated state.

“I, uh. I want a uh. Let’s see… How about a kiss?” Henry said with a bright red face.

“A what? Kiss? Kid aren’t you a little too young for that?” she scoffed.

“If you don’t, I’ll show everyone the video of you peeing” he shouted out.

“… You wouldn’t” Karen gestured nervously.

“I-I would too!” Henry shouted out, holding his ground.  
“Goddamn it” she said as she scratched her head in frustration.

“Okay, but you better not tell anyone, and you better delete that video” she said sternly as she walked over to him.

As the buxom heroine walked closer towards him, Henry could not help but notice how much taller she was in person. She didn’t look that tall on television but as she stepped up in front of him, he could not help but feel dwarfed by her. The boy took a deep breath as Power Girl got on her knees so that she could be at eye level. His breaths started to get faster, almost to the point of him hyperventilating.

“Remember, no one can know about this” Karen said as she pressed her index finger onto his lips.

Nodding yes, Henry agreed to her terms. Her face was just inches away from his now. He could feel her warm breath hitting his face as she inched closer to him. Before he knew it, he felt her soft pink lips pecking his, but just for a second. Before long, he felt the heroine giving a few more pecks on the lips. He just couldn’t help but enjoy how soft her lips were as they pressed against his.

“T-there. You happy?” she said humiliated.

Not wanting it to end, the boy decided to press further.

“N-no. I want an adult kiss. One like how they do in the movies” Henry said nervously.

Her face turning bright red from the embarrassment, Karen was flabbergasted at what she just heard come out of his mouth.

“N-no way you brat! That’s taking thing way too far!” she said in a huff.

“We had a deal. I wanted a kiss not a peck on the lips” Henry explained as he pointed out the “puddle” she made on the roof.

Her face red like a tomato now, Karen bit her lower lips and made the hard decision.

“F-fine, but you better not tell anyone and you better delete that video” Karen said as she scanned the area with her enhanced sight, making sure there was no one to see her this time.

Getting on her knees, she told him to close his eyes. It was embarrassing enough that she was being blackmailed by a kid but to have to give him a proper kiss, Karen could do without him looking at her. Taking a deep breath, she counted down from three before pressing her lips hard against his.

“What the hell are you doing Karen? How did it end up like this?” she asked herself as her lips caressed his.

It was wrong but she did promise him a kiss in exchange for the video. After a few seconds of kissing, a single tiny moan escaped from her mouth.

“What the fuck was that? No. I’m not enjoying this, am I? Karen get your shit together. This is so wrong, he’s just a kid” she lamented inside of her head.

Before long, she found her hands caressing his legs, moving themselves closer towards his crotch. It was as if her hands had a mind of their own, moving towards what they wanted. Her hands finding their way under his shorts, Karen softly glided her fingers across his hard on. She could feel him shuttering at her touch now. As she broke off their kiss, their mixed saliva dripped down to her chin. Wiping it off, Karen looked at the tent he was pitching under his shorts.

“Wow, for a little boy, you sure are eager❤” she giggled.

Her body filled with lust for the young boy, Karen pulled down his shorts, revealing his very smooth and hard 5 inches. Giggling at how cute it was, Karen looked to see if the boy still had his eyes closed.

“You can look now silly” Karen said as she unclasped the bottom of her suit.

“W-what are you doing?” he said confused but excited at the same time.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to see you pee” she said as moved her face closer to his cock.  
Gently exhaling her warm breath onto his cock, she could see him tense up a bit. Chuckling at how he was reacting, Karen decided to get to the point. Sticking out her tongue, she slowly slid the tip of her tongue from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. She could hear how much he was moaning from her tongue work alone. Teasing him a bit more, she worked her tongue up and down a few more times. This time though, she could taste the precum leaking out of his dick now. It was not bad tasting, sweet and how to put it, young. Soon enough, his cock was coated with her slick saliva.

“P-please miss. I-I think I’m going to pee now” Henry groaned as he could feel something about to burst from his penis.

Power Girl noticed that he had no clue what difference between cumming and peeing was from his expression.

“Um, are you a virgin?” she asked a bit surprised.

Henry nodded yes as his legs started to shake from the sloppy pleasure of her tongue work. He sure talked big for a virgin, she thought. Soon a big grin came onto Power Girl’s face as she heard this. She had never taken someone’s virginity before, let alone someone so young.

“Well, I think we can fix that. Lay down on the floor and let Power Girl do all the work❤” she said, giving him a wink.

Quickly doing as she said, Henry laid down on the cold rooftop floor. He didn’t care too much as this gave him a really nice view of her, especially of her unbuttoned bottoms. She was nice and clean down there with a small trimmed patch of blonde pubic hair. Her pussy was incredibly pink and wet, the videos online didn’t even compare. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Henry looked down to see his dick still excited and pointing upwards. Power Girl carefully stood over the boy, adjusting herself for the imminent contact of their two private areas.

“Just relax okay. I promise it will feel good soon” Karen said as she lowered herself onto his young fuck stick.

He was nice and lubricated with her saliva now as she gently pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips. Letting out a soft moan, Karen pushed him deeper into her before taking him whole in one swoop.

“Nnnggghh!❤❤❤ Fuck!❤❤❤” she moaned out his cocked filled her up.

Henry could do nothing but let the heroine take control as she was much bigger than he was. It was a bit painful as she pushed herself onto him. The feeling of his dick being squeezed tightly was uneasy at first but after a few shakes of her hips, it started to feel good. Her insides were red-hot and wet as she started to grind her hips faster.

“You like how Power Girl rides your little cock?❤” she moaned out as his cock rubbed her insides.

Nodding yes and letting out soft moans, Henry extended his arms around her curvaceous butt, giving them a squeeze as she rode him. Having her ass squeezed did turn Karen on some more as she started to bounce on his cock. Closing her eyes for a bit, she needed time to process just how good his dick was. He was able to hit all of her most sensitive areas as she thrusted onto him. Feeling her body heating up, she knew she was close. Moving faster, Karen decided to use a bit of her superpower and vibrate a bit, just for the increase pleasure. Feeling the heroine’s pussy vibrating softly on his dick, Henry started to squirm again from the pleasure.

“A-ah! I-I think I’m really going to pee now” Henry lamented out as he toes started to curl.

“Yes!❤ Do it!❤ Pee inside of me!❤ Give it all to me!❤” Power Girl moaned out as she came hard on the boy’s young cock.

Feeling her clamp onto him, Henry let out a few short moans as he unloaded his seed into her. Karen feeling his cum rushing into he let out a sultry moan as her body continued to rock from her orgasm. After a good minute or two, the two finally calmed down enough to think straight. Power Girl was the first to move as she got off the boy. His cum running down her thighs, she clamped the bottom of her suit back up. Still in disbelief that Power Girl took his virginity, Henry could do nothing but lay on the rooftop.

“Alright kid, don’t stay up here too long or you’ll catch a cold” Power Girl said as she walked towards the rooftop door.

Quickly getting up, Henry shouted out to her, “Hey what about the video?”

Turning around and giving him a smirk, the buxom heroine replied with, “Oh that? I deleted the video when you tried to blackmail me. Super speed remember?”

Giggling, Power Girl disappeared into the building. Quickly looking through his phone, the video had been deleted but as he scrolled on, he found some new ones. His eyes widen as he saw some pretty explicit pictures of her posing for him. As he got to the end, there was a note that read, “Floor 38, room 47. Cum by whenever you want.❤”

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
